theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Redon Swift
Redon Swift is the 42 year old Grand Admiral of Northpoint's Royal Navy (sometimes called the Siren Fleet). A personal friend of the king, Swift has proved himself an able admiral and a good advisor over the past few years. Appearance: Swift’s most noticeable feature is his large and distinctive handlebar mustache. Swift takes great pride in his mustache (claiming that he hasn’t shaved it since he was in his teens), and can frequently be found combing it with a small comb when he thinks no one is looking. Other than that, however, Swift is average looking. A tall man, standing at 6’2”, Swift has a lanky frame, though he is beginning to put on weight as he grows older. He has a very defined chin and jawline, and brown hair that is starting to grey on the sides. Skills: Swift’s most notable talent is the ability to inspire incredible loyalty from his men. A skilled leader, Swift tries his best to treat every one of his men like he would his children (fitting, considering that he calls his ship, The Marianne, his true wife). He rarely asks anything of his men that he wouldn’t do himself, and is known to eschew sleeping in separate quarters like many other captains do in favor of being amongst his men. Swift, having spent the majority of his life of ships, is very knowledgeable of how to run one. Finally, Swift is a trained swordsman, though he rarely gets to put said training into practice. Equipment: While in court, Swift is easily recognizable by his bright red coat, covered in golden tassels and black and gold epaulettes. He completes this outfit with white trousers and black leather boots. However, Swift often expresses distaste for this outfit, and, when actually out sailing, wears more practical and mundane clothes, more similar to those worn by his crew. Swift also carries an elegant cutlass on his waist, and also a simple knife when actually out sailing. Background: Redon Swift was the eldest son of a poor family of fishermen, though back then he was merely Redon of Rochenburg. When he was sixteen, he hired onto a ship of adventurers, whom he traveled with for much of his young adult life, though they were often little more than a pirate. During this time, Redon became known as Redon Swift-Sail, known for being a helmsman like few others. However, Redon eventually grew tired of living as a pirate, and because he was always patriotic, return to join Northpoint's Royal Navy during the Unification of the North. Shortly after, Redon was the helmsman on the ship that King Daric traveled on while he went to defeat the pirates that were attacking Northpoint’s coasts after the chaos of the Unification of the North. He served admirably, and Daric was impressed enough by him to not just name him the new Grand Admiral of the Royal Navy, but also to land and title him, declaring him the head of House Swift. Category:Northpoint Category:Nobility Category:Breton Category:Characters